


voltron short drabbles (with art)

by SilverSilence



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSilence/pseuds/SilverSilence
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	voltron short drabbles (with art)

Hey there!

So I don't have that many ideas for drabbles, so recommendations are truly appreciated! The only place where I really draw the line is extreme gore and porn. Apart from that, feel free to recommend practically anything!

I'll be trying to post quite often so I hope you enjoy!

Thank you so much!

\- Grace, SilverSilence <3

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ angelicsilver39


End file.
